Brus
Brus was a kingdom on the main continent of Isen, until it was conquered by the Arkvale Empire in 1599 AC. It is one of the three territories bordering the Omega Lake, the largest inland body of water on Isen. Brus has always had a close relationship with Airedale, their neighbour to the west, with open trade agreements facilitated through Dantinaire, the large city on the border. For the most part, Brusians revere warriors and battle, considering strength and physical fortitude to be above all other attributes. As such, many in the kingdom worship Sorgamuul, the god of Death and Destruction, and Brune, the god of Order and Law. The kingdom was ruled by a halfling woman, Queen Tirat Shan, until it was conquered by the Arkvale Empire. Tock Stonemoor - a powerful dwarven warrior - was the first king of Brus. He founded the city of Stonemoor in 100 BC, and rebuilt it after the cataclysm. He ruled as king until he was betrayed by his eldest son and trapped in an underground bunker. Stonemoor (Brus' Capital) Stonemoor is the capital of Airedale and the seat of former queen, Tirat Shan. The city is one of the largest in all of Isen, and sprawls across miles and miles of flat earth in Brus' south east. Stonemoor, although mostly flat, wends up onto the mountain face against which it was built, with the Royal Keep perching high above the city streets. Stonemoor is a roughly circular city, split into six distinct sections called Districts; * The Noble District is where the wealthy and influential citizens live, including the Royal Keep, and the south gate which leads to the Brusian Mountains. * The Merchants District contains a large bazaar, the bulk of Stonemoor's inns and taverns, and artisans of all kinds. * The Arena District is home to the city's crowning jewel the Great Brusian Arena, also known as The Killing Grounds. A few of the wealthier citizens own property surrounding the Arena as well as the Noble District. * The Residential District is where the vast majority of Stonemoor's citizens live. The accommodations and quality of life range from squalid to extravagant, and there are a great number of schools and other utilities. * The Vice District * The Worship District Other Parts of the Kingdom * Boft is a waypoint village on the southern edge of the Brusian desert. With a population of approximately 200, most visitors are traveling through on their way to one of the major cities or larger towns. There are two inns in Boft; Mason's Basement, and The Queen's Fetish (a very and busy popular brothel). * Kerim is a mining village in the south of Brus. It has a population of 400, and is experiencing a boom due to new veins of gold and iron being found inside the mountain. It is also home to Isen's first ever nightclub; an establishment called #DRANK. * Sorm, a small town on the eastern edge of the Great Brusian Wood. Population of 800, and the beginnings of a protective wall being built around it. After Arkvale deposed Queen Shan, a number of people left Stonemoor and re-settled in Sorm. Many people here work either on farms outside the forest, or in the forest itself as hunters and foragers. * The Great Brusian Wood is a very large forest with a major trade road running straight through it. This road is the most direct route between Stonemoor and Dantinaire. * Hidden Temple of Sands. In the mountains behind Stonemoor is a temple to Kashtar, the God of Life. For generations, it has been secluded and hidden from the world, with its members only venturing out in small groups to trade with the nearby city. However, when Arkvale began spreading across the continent, the temple elders decided to end their seclusion and began to welcome and encourage refugees into their walls. Noteworthy Characters from Brus * Tirat Shan, the former Queen of Brus * Grish, a Tortle who runs the brothel; The Queen's Fetish * Miss Farid, the goblin owner of #DRANK, Isen's first ever nightclub * Fidarn, a blacksmith whose master was killed, so he learned dark magic to protect his people * Phil Buckwhistle, a blacksmith's apprentice who is an old friend of Fidarn's * Goose Drubbins, an ogre who lives in a shack on the mountain's northern face and worships Trittorah * Laura, a citizen of Stonemoor who enjoys fishing in the small lake on the mountain's northern face * Shabs, a goblin inventor in Stonemoor * Kirene, a monk from the Hidden Temple of Sands * Regor, an over-zealous Horse & Wagon Enforcement officer in Stonemoor * Tock Stonemoor, the dwarven founder of the city, who died over a thousand years ago when his eldest son lured him into a trap beneath the Royal Keep * Paul, a human and the proprietor of the Necro/Podicon inn (with son, Tyler) * Bruckem, an ogre and leader of a gang called The Seven Brutes in Stonemoor's Vice District